


18

by Valerieeexox



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Confusion, Happy Ending, M/M, OTRA tour, Romance, Zayn comes in later, slow built relationship, some homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valerieeexox/pseuds/Valerieeexox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry said to give the Larry shippers what they want right? Well that is exactly what Louis is going to do. But how well is that going to turn out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	18

May 25th

So a break from tour doesn't actually mean a break from the band, it just means we get to sleep home instead of on the tour bus. We still have to give a lot of interviews and show up to rehearsals. Zayn left the band two months ago now and we need to reorganize everything, every dance routine or just stage routine needs to be changed. So the moral of this is we're all fucking exhausted. A lot has happened since Zayn left, we've had to deal with so much and we all just wanted some peace and quiet for a while. We all had to fly to L.A and start writing the new album which was probably the nicest part even if it meant to be away from home again. Then there was the Late Late Show with James and as much as we love him, it was all too much. At some point we just wanted a break but it was over so quickly and we had to come back to London for more stuff. Harry even tried to stay longer in L.A which would give us an excuse to be alone for a little longer but it didn't really work, after a very nasty phone call from management he had to come back. Niall stayed in Ireland for a bit and played a lot of golf in America when he could. He still called me from time to time and we chatted a bit but nothing major. I think Zayn leaving hit Liam pretty badly though. He didn't talk to us for a while. Mostly stayed quiet and other than at band meetings, we never see him anymore. I think he's trying to deal with it in his own way, it's a good thing Sophia is there. I call her sometimes, to ask how he's doing and it's usually the same. It's weird to think of how it affected so much the dynamic of the band now. You'd think this experience would have brought us closer but we've been so distant with each other since. I think the biggest reason for that is because Zayn hasn't really bothered staying in contact either, he's just trying to distance himself from all of us. We're starting the European leg of the tour in 10 days, I hope everything will sort itself out there. I get to the studio and there's already the band as well as Liam and Harry there. They're both being kind of awkward each staring at their phones. I feel out of place so I go chat with Josh for a bit.

Niall arrives 10 minutes late, a guitar in his hands and is the first to break the silence. "We need to make changes in the set list for the tour, the fans aren't happy about it" 

"I think we need to add more songs from Four" we all turn towards Harry who said that as he Niall nod to each other.

They're right we've seen it online. Our fans are angry that there aren't as many songs from our latest album and I think they're right but when we made the set list, we took the most fun songs to perform from the other tours and others we didn't have a choice. After all of those we were running out of songs to add, we couldn't have a set list that was going to be 4 hours long. There were some we weren't particularly happy to perform mostly the ones from the Up All Night tour that we'd have to do for a fourth tour in a row but Modest insisted. They called them our own classics if you could say that. They're what people still only associate us with. We start to sit around bringing chairs and discussing which ones to add and which to change. Liam starts to check Twitter while Harry his Tumblr and Niall just strums his guitar. It gets quiet. It's been like this since Zayn left, none of us still really know how to process it. We're happy for him and all but he doesn't answer our calls anymore; it's like he doesn't want anything to do with us. The dynamic of the band it's been, I don't know different, less loud since he's been gone. Even if he wasn't the loudest it seemed to have tone all of us down. It's only been two months, you can't blame us for still being affected. It was a shock and we respected his decision, it's just nothing is the same anymore. I miss my mate. Liam is the first one to speak up after this.

"No Control definitely has to be one, the fans are just loving it" he says it without looking up from his phone and I smile. He's right the fans have created this big No Control Project and it makes me so proud. It's now Niall's turn to talk.

"We have to add at least another one"

"18." We all turn towards Harry who said that but he's not staring at us, he's staring down at the floor, not meeting any of our eyes.

"Of course, the fans love that one, it's the official "Larry" anthem to them" I reply with a frown

"Yeah and you know what after all this time it may be the Larries that have stuck through with us." Harry shoots back and we stare at each other. "Let's just give them what they want for once they deserve it." he continues, not taking his eyes away from mine. I think hard for a bit and then an idea suddenly comes to me. A very stupid idea.

"Alright then you're right, let's give them what they want." His brow furrows, he seems confused at my tone but he doesn't push it preferring to break eye contact.

"So that's settled 18 and No Control are added to the set list. Perfect let's start rehearsing." Niall then gets up from his spot and goes to join the musicians to talk to them about the songs addition. This is going to take a lot of rehearsing and we also have to see who's going to take Zayn's solos.

****

Almost three weeks have now passed since that day at rehearsal and it's tonight that we're finally ready, we're going to add these songs to the set list. We're in Brussels and I don't think any of us have been this nervous for a while now but I know we're ready. None of us are really speaking to one another, it's quiet in the dressing room. Except maybe Harry who is laughing with Lou while she's fixing his hair before going on stage.

I look at them having fun and it makes me wonder back to those times where I could make Harry laugh like that. I miss it. I keep thinking of what I'm going to do tonight over and over again and I'm not sure it's a great idea anymore. Why would I think of that in the first place? Harry's gonna hate me but now I can't take the idea out of my head, it's weird. We're leaving 18 to be the last song of the encore so I'm even more nervous. He said to give the Larries what they want right? Well that is exactly what is going to happen tonight.

10 minutes before we have to be on stage, all of us each in our corners, testing out our mics and Niall has his guitar on him. I look at him and he smiles, a big wide and real smile. I make a funny face at him and he laughs. Feel nice to hear that again. Maybe things are going to be okay, I just need to try more. Alright the music is starting and we all line up waiting for our time to get on stage. It's Niall to my left, Liam on my right then Harry beside Liam.

"Ready to smash this lads?" I smirk and look at them.

"As ready as we'll ever be" Liam answers back and we high five.

The music to Clouds starts playing and the curtains go up. We hear our fans screaming and the adrenaline pumps through. From then on it's kind of all a blur, it's like being on autopilot and as the show comes nearer to an end, I start to feel more nervous. My stomach feels weird and my hands are clammy. I try to avoid looking in Harry's direction but he doesn't seem to notice. He's having so much fun right now, performing to the fans and I feel I might ruin all of this.

Finally this is it; the music to 18 begins and Harry starts his solo. We all stand, Harry to my left, as I struggle not to stare but I can't not do it. His voice is just so beautiful and deep and he loves this so much. I'm so nervous I keep walking around and my voice is shaky when my solo comes on. When the last line comes, I look at Harry and he stares back and smiles at me. This is it. As the last note ends I walk right up to him, take his face in my hands and bring his lips to mine. He freezes on the spot, obviously not expecting this whatsoever and I hear the crowd go mad. As I am about to let go, Harry kisses back and our lips move in sync. His soft lips against mine perfectly and my hands are on each side of his sweaty face. I almost forget where we are and I finally pull away after what seems like minutes but was actually only seconds. We both stare at each other and I feel the other lads are also staring at us with wide eyes.

"Thank you Brussels you've been an amazing crowd and good night!" I yell into the mic and start heading towards backstage and this seems to shake up the other lads as they quickly follow me. What have I done?

**Author's Note:**

> So hello everyone! I haven't written anything in a while I know and this is sort of an idea I got randomly one day and so I wrote it down. This is only the beginning but I want to know what you guys think of this! Is it a good plot to a story? Would you guys read it is my question and if you would, do you have any ideas I can add further into this story. I would obviously give you credit for the idea.
> 
> Thank you all if you read this, even if you didn't enjoy it and please comment if you can .x
> 
> \- Valerie


End file.
